1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to doormats and the like and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved pneumatic mat for automatically cleaning the soles of footwear of those walking on the mat. The invention also relates to a novel method for making the pneumatic mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stores, restaurants, office buildings and other public facilities face constant problems in maintaining their premises in a reasonably clean condition. This task is particularly difficult during snowy and rainy weather because of snow, ice and water that is tracked in by pedestrians, shoppers, etc., entering the premises. While mats are frequently provided to alleviate this problem, they are only partially effective since a pedestrian seldom stops on the mat to thoroughly wipe his shoes or boots. In any event, such mats quickly become saturated with dirt, ice, water, snow, etc., and lose their effectiveness in a very short time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic doormat adapted to thoroughly and effectively clean by positive action the footwear of those walking on the mat. Another object of this invention is to provide a pneumatic doormat for automatically cleaning and drying footwear of pedestrians as they walk on the mat by releasing air jets directly against the soles of the shoes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel method for manufacturing a pneumatic doormat.